The Legend of Zelda: The Power of the Pearls
by SbjK5
Summary: (Chapter 12 is up)Link vs. Odolwa. With mayn suprises. Not to mention and earth shattering kaboom!
1. The goddesses sacrifice

I in no way own anything but pieces of the plot to this story, all rights given to Nintendo who owns Link and Zelda and Ganon and all related characters. Now enjoy the story.  
  
Crash! Boom! The sound of thunder echoed through Link's mind. It had finally come to this, the fight to decide the world. Only a precious 3 minutes was left before the source barrier broke, and that awful wind to break free.  
  
It was up to Link now. Link stared down his opponent, sword drawn, shield ready. Link then rushed his opponent with his sword! Down the shining blade went, falling ever closer to its target. Then before the sword met his opponents head, Link wondered why his opponent did not move. Then the sword met its target, dead on. Link thought he had won. But then the worst possible thing happened, the sword shattered.  
  
Link was filled with surprise and confusion, stepping back as as fast as he could. Then his opponent laughed. A hideous chortle, so alien, so familiar that it nearly drove him insane. Then his opponent swung his had back, and released. Link could not have avoided it if he'd wanted too. Flying towards a nearby rock, Link would have laughed at how rediculous this was, if he could move. He hit the ground, and skidded into that rock.  
  
But he didn't care now. He knew who his opponent was. He wondered how he couldn't have known that. But now he looked up at his opponent, drawing ever closer to his broken body. Now his opponent stood over his limp, and shattered body, and laughed. This time the laugh was a maliciously evil laugh.  
  
Even through his excruciating pain Link recoiled at the sound shrinking as far back as he could. Then through laughing, his opponent drew his hand back, and released. Link's head broke through the rock, and onto the ground, as his mind drifted on the border of conciousness, a childhood story, and the last few months flashed before his glazing eyes.  
Twenty weeks have passed since Link had destroyed Ganon. The land was at last in a state of peacefullness. Despite the kings wishes Link and Tetra have called this place New Hyrule. Link and Tetra had become the best of friends, and have total respect for each other. As of right now they are headed to Outset Island. Link was thinking how great it would be to see his grandma again. All was at peace. Above the sea that is. Down deep in the sea, what remains of Ganons tower is losing stability. Why this would matter is a mystery to some people, but not if you knew what was in the way. Long ago as the goddess's of Hyrule finished the land, they went back from whence they came, leaving behind 3 pearls, and three beacon pearls, behind them.  
  
But as they were to leave this plane of reality, they found that they could not. Too much of their power went into the 3 lands they had created, that the power they had left was too small to leave. So accepting their fate they created a mountain. A mountain so high that the flood that was much later to come, barely touched the foothills. This mountain meant for only the bravest and best of warriors to climb, was 900,000,000 feet high. A height daunting to even the greatest of heros.  
  
At the peak where the snowline fades away and the mountain subsides to barrenness. A grassland appears. As if from nowhere, the mountain's rough rocky surface subsides to beautiful albeit steep grasslands all the way to the top. And at the top, there lies three giant trees. Each holding the matching beacon pearls. The one facing southwest holds the pearl of wisdom a gigantic pearl housing Nayru the goddess of wisdom. The land of Hyrule faces this tree and sends its responding beacon to this pearl.  
  
The pearl of power housing din the goddess of power faces due north toward the land of Goro.  
  
And the pearl facing southeast is the pearl of courage; housing Farore the goddess of courage, facing the land of Kokor.  
  
All of these places lived in harmony much as Hyrule did.  
  
And at the very tip top of the mountain lied the sacred land of the Triforce.  
  
A paradise if ever there was one, this land lay secret to all. Protected by the power of the pearls in an unpenetrable force field this land housed Link the hero of time. Altough this was the perfect kindom, something happened, Ganon had returned to Hyrule more powerful than ever. He ravaged the land and then some nearly annialating Hyrule, then the goddesses hearing not only the people's, but Link pleas as well, personally put a stop to Ganon.  
  
They stole his power and trapped it within the Master Sword, but before the transition was complete Ganon escaped. Not knowing his whereabouts the goddesses flooded the land carrying the people to the highest mountains, in order to flush Ganon out. It did not work. The land of Hyrule now flooded as well as the rest of the three lands now were forever buried under the sea. The three goddesses filled with guilt, decided that they had worsened things, and created a force field around the very bottoms of the land so that they may once again have the lands they cherished. But something was amiss.  
  
The goddesses guilt had weakened the balance of their land and it was quickly consuming itself. The goddesses thinking they no longer deserved this land uplifted it from the forcefield as well as the pearls and moved Link's house to a shielded spot on the top of the mountain run by their power. Then they created a source of wind and storms to regulate the sea and give it wind. But to prevent this awsome wind from destroying the lands, they weakened its power based on the beacon pearls power to protect.  
  
Then as the source grew a huge wind blasted down the mountain destroying anything in its path. Once it hit the tropical waters at the mountains base they formed a huge barrier storm around the mountain so that know one may travel to it. This storm could only go so far before the forcefield regulated its movements. Now as the source grew the goddesses knew that they would not be able to control it if they did not keep it within a boundry, so they created, with the last of their power, the greatest force field ever created. Run on the pearls force power, the forcefield would remain intact as long as the 3 lands beacon pearls remained intact. So now that Ganon's tower is falling it couls mean disaster for all. 


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Now the tower of Ganon falls, ever closer to the beacon pearl, we join Link an Tetra enjoying soup at Link's grandmothers house. The crew, Stergeon, and Orca are also there.  
  
"I must say, your soup is delicious Mrs. Grandma." Stergeon said as he was taking a second helping.  
  
"Oh why thank you Stergeon; Link seems to enjoy it too."  
  
Everyone turned to Link who was pigging out on the soup.  
  
"What?" Link asked embarressed.  
  
Everyone then laughed.  
  
"So, Link have you been practicing your sword lessons?" Orca asked while taking in a mouthful of delicious soup.  
  
"Of course Master Orca!; would you like a sparring session after dinner?"  
  
"Certainly Link, I'd love too!" Orca said taking in another mouthful of soup.  
  
"That is if I can still move after this dinner is over."  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
"Tetra have you considered marrying my grandson?" , asked Link's grandmother.  
  
"Grandma!", Link yelled between swallows.  
  
"Oh, its okay Link, um seeing as we're only 13 I haven't given it much thought." Tetra said casually.  
  
"Uh, me and the crew have decided to watch the ship, bye." Gonzo one of the crew members,said as he left.  
  
"Well that was abrupt!" Stergeon said angrily."If I didn't know better I'd say he was jealous of you Link!"  
  
"Nonsense!, Gonzo just wants to make sure the ship isn't stolen, that's all!" Tetra said.  
  
"I suppose, but on Outset Island?" Stergeon said taking in some noodles.  
  
"He has a point, Tetra." Link said.  
  
"Oh, you too eh?; well I don't have to stand for such rudeness, I'm leaving!"  
  
"Aw, Tetra don't go, we were just kidding." Link pleaded.  
  
"Hmph! Kidding or not such rudeness cannot be overlooked." Tetra said slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Aw, Tetra!; aw man, you had to get her mad didn't you Stergeon!" Link said chasing after Tetra.  
  
"Hmph! I'll never understand todays youth!" Stergeon said taking in another helping of soup.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Tetra! Tetra where are you?, Oh!; there you are!; what are you doing on the top of Outset?" Link asked.  
  
"Oh, just silently fuming." Tetra said.  
  
"Oh; listen Tetra I'm sorry for how Stergeon acted, sometimes being cooped up in his room to long takes its toll." Link said apollogetically.  
  
"Oh, it's okay Link, I should be apologizing, I did make an outburst and kinda ruined your get together after all."  
  
"Nonsense! You were just standing up for your crew is all, you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Oh, Link what would I do without you."  
  
"I don't know, but I certainly don't want to find out!"  
  
Then apologies said they headed back to Link's house.  
  
"Hey, everybody! We're back? What are you guys doing?" Link asked.  
  
"Well after you left Stergeon left to find you and apologize, when a Merman appeared and told him of a great danger headed this way. He said that his brother on Overlook Island told him of a huge storm headed this way." Grandma said.  
  
"So, storms are common on the great sea what's so special about this one?" Tetra said curiously.  
  
"Well he said that this storm brought with it great winds practically eroding Overlook in seconds!"  
  
"What!" Link asked worriedly. "Where is this storm coming from?"  
  
"The northeast due southwest it should be here in a matter of days!"  
  
"Days?" Link said weakly.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot! He gave Stergeon this map for Tingle to decode, can you take it there?  
  
"Sure we can; come on Link let's get there before the storm draws closer!" Tetra said.  
  
So they gathered their stuff four bottles of soup and Stergeon to take with them to Tingle Isle. Once on the ship they instantly warped to Tingle Isle.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Tingle! Tingle get up!" Link said to the Tingle tuner.  
  
"Huh, wha- yawn- oh, hello Mr. Fairy." Tingle said drowsily,"What is it?"  
  
"We need a map decoded, and now!" Tetra said to the tuner.  
  
"Hm! Who are you? Oooooh, I get it! Got a girlfriend do you Mr. Fairy?"  
  
"TINGLE!" Link yelled into the tuner. "This is no time for games!; we're on are way and we need you to decode this map!"  
  
"A map?! Well why didn't you say so Mr. Fairy?! I'll get right on it!"  
  
"Good, we're a few yards away. Get ready!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Soooo, this is the map eh? Looks old. I should be done in the morning."  
  
"Nooo, you'll be done in a few hours, that is if you enjoy being able to walk!" Tetra said menacingly.  
  
"Boy can she be imposing when she wants to be!" Link thought to himself.  
  
"Y-yes maam, I'll get right on it."  
  
So a few hours passed when...  
  
"Here it is, fully and completely decoded, and if I must say that this is some of my finest-"  
  
"Cut the chatter; we'll be off now, thank you for your services." Tetra said sharply.  
  
"Now you wait just a minute! Tingle said angrily. "What about my reimbursements?"  
  
"Reimbursements?" Tetra said with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, the 50,000 rupees, you owe me for that map!"  
  
"WHAT?!; my ship costs less than that!" Tetra yelled.  
  
"Too bad! You threatened me, you rushed me, then you don't expect me to want a meager reward for my services?"  
  
"MEAGER?!; that's about as much money as I've ever collected!; we are not paying!"  
  
"Then no map for you!" Tingle said, quickly yanking the map and turning his back.  
  
"Why you-" Tetra started as Link stopped her.  
  
"Listen Tingle." Link said calmly.  
  
"The whole world rests upon that map! Wouldn't you like to be known as the hero who helped save the world?--Hey that has a certain ring to it-- Sure it does, and all you have to do is give us that map; So will you do it? Will you help save the whole world?"  
  
"Mmmmm, I'll do it!" Tingle said giving Link the map.  
  
"But you'd better save the world or I'm charging double!"  
  
"Y-yeah okay." Link said weakly. "Well you heard him you guys! Let's go!"  
  
"Hey, Link."  
  
"Yes, Tetra?"  
  
"Will you ever cease to amaze me?"  
  
"Well gee, I hope not."  
  
"Good, then let's go!" Tetra said giggling. 


	3. Shielded Isle

Now having their map decoded Link and Tetra set sail for the Forsaken Fortress.  
  
"Okay, according to the map, we should head due north." Tetra said.  
  
"N-north?!; but that is beyond our sea charts capabilities." Zuko said suprised.  
  
[Zuko's one of the crew members as is Niko,Nudge,Senza,Mako, and Gonzo.]  
  
"So?; what's wrong?; we got a map."  
  
"Yeah, but... there are creepy tales of the outer ocean."  
  
"Like..."  
  
"Well, giant fish the size of this boat, winds strong enough to destroy a mountain, and most frightening of all, the king octoroks."  
  
"King" Octorok?" Tetra said puzzled.  
  
"An Octorok so big that it could submerge or destroy an island in minutes!"  
  
"Aw, bushwah!; none of that is anymore than a sailor's pub tails!"  
  
"Hey Tetra!; we're about to exit the vicinity of the Forsaken Fortress!" Gonzo said.  
  
"Good!; put up the main sails and leave the rest to mister Link!"  
  
"We just crossed the boundry Mrs.Tetra."Mako said.  
  
"Good!; Link?"  
  
"Right, here it goes."Link said pulling out the windwaker.  
  
But as soon as he got done with the Wind's Requiem, the wind waker stopped glowing.  
  
"Hmm?; what's wron-" but Link could not finish his sentence as the wind jerked southwest at high velocities.  
  
"Link?!; what are you doing?!" Tetra yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I don't know!; the wind waker lost power before this awful wind picked up!" Link said also yelling over the howling wind.  
  
"I don't think it works outside of New Hyrules boundry's!"  
  
"Well, that's just great!" Tetra yelled,"what are we going to do now?"  
  
Then Link looked to the northeast, "Avoid that tidal wave that's what!" Link managed to scream before the ship subscumbed to the wall of water.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Ungh, where am I?" Link thought aloud, waking on a mysterious beach.  
  
"A good question; but a more pertinent thought may be when you are." A mysterious voice said.  
  
"When am I?!; what's that supposed to mean?; and who are you?"  
  
"Good questions, but what reason must you know them other than for the sake of knowing?"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Ah, you must rest now, I'll reveal these question's answers and more tomorrow."  
  
Then the person left.  
  
"Ungh..." a voice said weakly beside Link.  
  
"Tetra is that you?"  
  
"Huh?, oh, hi Link, where are we?"  
  
"I don't know; where's the others?"  
  
"Beats me, I just woke up."  
  
"Mabye he was right." Link thought aloud.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, this guy was here a few minutes ago talking to me, I didn't get a chance to see him though, it is dark."  
  
"Well what was he right about?"  
  
"Oh, right, um he said we should rest now and he'll talk to us again in the morning."  
  
"Good advise, we should probubly take it."  
  
"Yeah." Link said drifting to sleep.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Wake up!, the day is fleeting and time is wasting, up you must get!" the mysterious pertson said.  
  
"Wha, who? Oh right get up." Link said.  
  
"Hey Tetra get up. Tetra?" Link said finding an empty bed beside him.  
  
"She has awoken and eaten breakfast already, sleepy one."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'd better get there too." Link said getting out of bed and leaving the room.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Hey Link, have you met that guy yet he's pretty neat." Tetra said eating a bowl of strange food.  
  
"Actually I never got a good look at the guy, I guess I'll see him in a minute though."  
  
Then Link pulled up a chair and sat down, beginning to eat a preset meal.  
  
"Enjoying your meal?" the mysterious man asked.  
  
"Sure am!" Link managed to say with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Oh, by the way who are you exactly?"  
  
"Hm? My name is Zaruto the III or Zar which ever you prefer."  
  
"Zaru- Imean Zar... "what" are you?!" Link said actually seeing him in good light.  
  
"I'm a Zora, of course!" Zar said sounding like everyone knew what a Zora was.  
  
"A Zora?!; you mean like Laruto?!" Link said getting excited.  
  
"Laruto? Who is that?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Oh, she is- was the sage of the earth temple, before Ganon killed her." Link replied nonchalantly.  
  
"The earth sage you say?, yes, if I recall my grandfather Zaruto the I, said something about that." Zar started.  
  
"Long ago, before the flood the Zora had a sage selected by Ruto, the previous sage, to replace herself with when she entered the next realm. Her great granddaughter was to be sage, Laruto, but the Temples of the sages disappeared. So the Zora's and the people of Kakariko built a huge temple to honor Earth. And the Kokiri and Gorons helped with the Wind temple. As I recall my grandfather also spoke of Ganons return. Someone had opened the door of time by destroying the sage's temples and stealing the ocarina of time, expecting to be rewarded for letting Ganon be free, that person was killed on sight by Ganon himself. Then Gnon went about the land and wreaked havoc. But the goddesses came to put a stop to all this once and for all. But before they arrived Ganon caught wind of their plight and Killed the Earth, and Wind sage, so that when the goddesses trapped what remained of his already weakened power, whoever released the Master Sword would not be able to use it against him. Also his power was weakened by his escape into Hyrule, when he returned his power was trapped in the Sacred realm, but he found that he was not. That's all I was told, interesting huh?" Zar said.  
  
Link and Tetra stared at him strangely, "We have no idea what you are talking about." Tetra said slowly.  
  
"Ah, yes, these lands were destroyed- or flooded years ago." Zar said.  
  
"Anyway where are we?" Link asked.  
  
"Ah yes, your ship wrecked here a day ago, you crew is rebuilding it with some add-ons of my own creation."Zar said scratching his head."You're on Shielded Isle, an island far from where your from. 300 miles tops. Anyway this isle is a haven for those who venture into the salty seas.  
  
"Salty seas, 300 miles?!" Tetra started ranting.  
  
"Quiet down Tetra, I gotta hear this, so what is the Salty seas?" Link asked.  
  
"The Salty seas are the seas in the immediate area. You see, the ocean enters a series of small islands of salt. These islands are impossible to pass by without a map."  
  
"We have one here.", Link said holding the map.  
  
"Very good, you should be able to pass through, but let me mark a few things here."  
  
"What are those little squid things, and that fish-shape dot your marking on my map?"  
  
"Well, those squid-shape dots are the huge Octorok's you got to avoid at all costs, and that dot is the great Merfish, king of the Merman; he'll upgrade this map to it's highest quality if you can give him one of these berrys." Zar said giving Link a berry that had to be a least 4 feet wide.  
  
"This is a Merberry. One grows from a Merberry tree every twenty years, so this is the only one your gettin'. The Merberry tree is what blocks the wind from hitting this island. This very house is built under its leafy gaze. The Merberry as you can plainly see is a giant plump fruit much like a plum, but a light bluish purple with a green tip a the bottom. The serum this fruit can create is strong enough to raise even the worst of ailments from a person." Zar explained.  
  
"So, when is the ship ready we gotta go." Tetra said.  
  
"Oh, about two hours ago, a fellow named Stergeon told me so."  
  
"Great, so let's go, Link grab the Merberry and I'll get this sack of provisions this guy gave us to go with our soup. Good thing we carried the soup with us, huh Link?" Tetra said happily.  
  
"You bet! So let's see the new ship"  
  
So they went outside to see the ship, which was hardly recognizable.  
  
"What happened to the ship?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Well I added a new hull of Merberry tree bark, new secondary sails made of Elastifiber, three new story's personal quarters for the crew and Link, a boomfish cannon(A fish who can spit molten rocks), and self propelling main sails so you can sail your fastest in any wind, generous eh?" Zar said beaming proudly.  
  
"Okay but what is that seashellike thing where my quarters windows used to be?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, that is a rainbow squid shell, toughest armor in the world. I even crafted some armor and weapons for you out of the shell."  
  
"Well, that's great and all, but why are you doing this for us?" Link asked.  
  
"Because I know what you are doing, and where you are going, and as the sole surviving Zora of this area, I must do my part."  
  
"Okay, well we'll be going now." Tetra said.  
  
"Come on Link!" Tetra said running to the new ship.  
  
"Allright!; see ya Zar!" Link said cheerily as he left for the ship. And in no time, they were gone. 


	4. The King Octorok and the Ocarina of Time

"Ah... at last the open sea, and no end in sight. Life is good." thought Link on the newly built ship.  
  
"Nothing but, small islands and choppy sea all the way to Merking Isle."  
  
"Hey Link, shouldn't you be checking the map for king Octoroks on the map?"  
  
"Okaaay." Link said with a sigh, no break for him today. "Nothing, but that uncharted island in front of us worries me right now, Tetra."  
  
"Well is there an Octo dot anywhere in that area Link?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Well there is one west of here 20 miles." Link said causually. "No need to worry."  
  
"Then the ship hit someting soft. "What was that?" Tetra asked Zuko the foreman.  
  
"It was a bumpy, clearish pink thing." Zuko said. "When we hit it, it slipped into the ocean faster than I could see."  
  
"A salt island?" Link asked Tetra, starting to get worried.  
  
"That was no island." Tetra said in a low shaky voice." Man the cannon's, turn the ship portside, and brace yourselves this could get messy."  
  
Then the sea started to shake violently, each wave hitting the boat harder than the last.  
  
"Good thing we got that new ship, the old one wouldn't have lasted very long." Link thought to himself.  
  
Rooooaaaaarrrr!!!  
  
"What was that?!" Link yelled over the roar.  
  
"Link! Those Octoroks tentacles drift 20 miles away from its body!" Tetra screamed over the roar.  
  
"What?!" Link managed to yell, between waves.  
  
Then after a huge wave, it appeared.  
  
Link lost his breath at what he saw.  
  
At first only the top of its head was showing, 50 times as big as a big octo. Link was already scared at the tip of the Octo, he had forgottenits true size... until...  
  
"AHHHHH! Tetra turn back quic-"But it was too late, the king Octo rose out of the water until the top of its head to the bottom of its tube like mouth, was visible to all.  
  
The ship flew back across the water a few miles, until landing beyond the range of its head. Even 5 miles away the creature towered over them.  
  
ROOOOOAAAAARRR!!!  
  
The blast of air from its roar, made tidal waves as tall as Outset Peak.  
  
"Brace yourselv-" Tetra began.  
  
BAM! Half the crew went flying, while the other half flew to their feet.  
  
However Link had his Iron boots on. Then something stirred within the bag behind Link. He tore open the bag only to find...  
  
"ARYLL?!"  
  
"Hi big brother."  
  
"Link was so angry he couldn't speak, "RRRRRR, get into the quarters deck, NOW!"  
  
"Yes, big brother." Aryll said weakly, as she ran to the deck.  
  
"I can't believe Aryll is here, this changes everything!" Link fumed.  
  
"Wait! If we can- yes! That would work!"  
  
"Tetra! Have you gathered the crew from the ocean?" Link yelled over the rushing water.  
  
"Yeah! Now what?"  
  
"Aim the ship 23 degrees starboard! This is gonna be great!"  
  
"What?! That'll put us straight into its tentacles! We'll be crushed!"  
  
"Leave that to me!" Link said getting out his bow.  
  
"You heard him! 23 degrees starboard of the monster."Tetra yelled then she thought,"I hope Link knows what he's doing."  
  
"Okay here we go, I can't miss, if I do we're sunk."Link thought as he pulled the two arrows back.  
  
Then as they made their approach, one of the tentacles rose out of the water.  
  
"Man, that's big!" Link thought gulping.  
  
Then as the monster turned to greet them, it roared again.  
  
"Pull up the sails!" Link yelled with all his might.  
  
Then the monsters tentacle fell into the water with enough power to destroy, 4 sectors of the great sea.  
  
"Here's the wave; okay! Point the sails upwards a little!"  
  
Then the monster went to strike again, Link fired the arrows straight into the monsters throught; one ice arrow, one light arrow.  
  
The Octo roared in pain as inky black fluid seeped from its mouth.  
  
Then, as Link had predicted the wind from the Octo hit the sails, and the wave from its tentacle picked the ship up just as Link had thought.  
  
"Link what's happening?" Tetra yelled holding on for dear life.  
  
"If we hit the wind and wave just right we'll land at Merking Isle!"  
  
"What happens if we didn't?"  
  
"We end up hopelessly lost in the ocean."  
  
"What?! Link!" Tetra yelled as they flew in the air. ****************************************************************  
  
"Aryll?" Link called softly, "Are you in here?"  
  
"Y-yes." Aryll said choking back her tears.  
  
"Why are you crying? We beat the monster."  
  
"T-that's not why."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You yelled at me!" Aryll cried.  
  
"Aryll, don't cry, I just- and the monster- and the men overboard- I-I-I'm sorry Aryll."  
  
"Do you really mean it?" Aryll whimpered as she looked up at Link.  
  
"Of course I do! You are my favorite sister aren't you?"  
  
"I'm your only sister."  
  
"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Link said hugging his sister,  
  
"Now... why were you hiding in that bag?"  
  
"Well I was outside playing around, when I heard Stergeon talking to a Merman!"  
  
"Uh-huh and..."  
  
"Well I got all excited and ran into the ship, under Tetra's bed."  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"And I found this blue flute thingie, I don't know what it is."  
  
"Blue flute? Tetra has a flute? News to me."  
  
"Well I played it, and I'm really good at it!"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Uh-huh! Want me to play for you?"  
  
"I think we'd better ask ms. Tetra first; it is her flute after all."  
  
"Hey, you guys what's up!" Tetra said cheerily to Link and Aryll. walking in the door."  
  
"Well your cheery for a person who was spazing out a minute ago." L;ink grinned.  
  
"Actually Link, I'm terrified, but let's not get into that; so how's my favorite little girl?"  
  
"Just fine ms. Tetra!" Aryll said in a mock-sailor voice.  
  
"Oh, can I play your flute for Link, and you?"  
  
"Blue flute?" Tetra said weakly.  
  
Then Aryll showed her he flute.  
  
"The legendary ocarina!" Tetra whispered.  
  
"Where'd you find it?"  
  
"Under your bed, in a secret floor panel I bumped open."  
  
Then Tetra hugged Aryll really hard.  
  
"Thank you! Oh I just can't say how happy I am you found this!"  
  
"Ookay, can I play it?"  
  
"Sure." Tetra said happily.  
  
"Here' goes!"  
  
Then Aryll sang Zelda's lullaby, like she's known it forever.  
  
"My mother used to sing me to sleep with that song, on that ocarina." Tetra said wiping a tear off her eye.  
  
And then the ship shook tremendously.  
  
"What happened?" Link said bursting outside.  
  
"Octo? Waterspout? Tidal wave? High wind?" Tetra started.  
  
"No, but your close." Gonzo said getting up."We've landed." 


	5. The Merking and the disappearing ship

"We've landed?" Tetra said to herself.  
  
"Merking Isle is right up ahead... right Link?"  
  
"Ah... I hope so."  
  
"What do you mean, you hope so?" Tetra said looking at Link.  
  
"Well, I kinda guessed we'd end up here, I wasn't sure."  
  
"You guessed?! You put all of our lives on the line, and you were'nt even sure?!"  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Link said grinning.  
  
Tetra sighed," Why can't I stay mad at you?"  
  
"My boyish charm? My handsome good looks? My go get um' attitude?"  
  
"Link, look out there for that island before I smack you."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Link said cheerily.  
  
"Uh oh."Link said looking through a telescope.  
  
"That's never a good sign." Tetra thought to herself.  
  
"What is it Link?"  
  
"There's a huge canyon up ahead, and Merking Isle is at the end of it."  
  
"So, let's just manuever around the rocks in there."  
  
"We're too big! We'd never make it in there!"  
  
"What about your boat?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Don't tell me all this sailing we've been doing has made you forget about the King of Red Lions?"  
  
"I- it just doesn't feel right to use him."  
  
"Why not- oh, yeah, I kinda forgot about that."  
  
"A dead ship..." Tetra whispered yo herself.  
  
"Link, we have to use it. How else will we get in there?"  
  
"Errrr, I don't know.... Fine! Let's use him."  
  
"Thanks Link."  
  
"Yeah, well... you know." Link mumbled.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Okay Ms. Tetra, I'm lowering it down!" Gonzo yelled down to them.  
  
"Hey Gonzo! I'll catch it!" Link said as the merberry lowered.  
  
"Okay then..." Gonzo said turning the crank so the crane was above him.  
  
"Catch it."  
  
Then Gonzo let go of the rope and the merberry hit Link square on the noggin.  
  
"Gonzo! Why didn't you lower it like you were! Link could be unconcious!" Tetra yelled up to the boat.  
  
"Gee Ms. Tetra, I must've accidently let go of the rope, I never was good with my hands." Gonzo said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Gonzo...." Tetra said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Unnngh, what happened?" Link said pushing the heavy fruit off his body.  
  
"Gonzo let go of the rope." Tetra said.  
  
"I'll get him for it later, right now we got to get to the Merking."  
  
"Yeah, no sense dwelling on the past." **************************************************  
  
Link and Tetra are now manuevering around the many steep butte/islands that stand before them.  
  
"Hey look at that fruit over there." Link said looking at the canyon wall.  
  
"I wouldn't eat it unless you knew what it was." Tetra said to Link.  
  
But it was too late, Link took a bite out of it, then another, than ate the whole thing.  
  
"Man these are tasty, and they fill you up to, I can barely move."  
  
"And for good reason." Tetra said pointing to Link's stomach.  
  
"Ah! I've gained like 12 pounds!" Link said.  
  
"And gaining." Tetra said looking at Link's ever growing stomach.  
  
"What am I gonna do?!" Link said hysterically.  
  
"Well, mabye the Merking can give us a remedy before your crawfish shirt, and orange pants bust."  
  
"I hope so! My grandma knitted these, and I don't have spares!"  
  
"Well we'd better hurry then."  
  
Link grabbed a couple of those fruits, put them in his pocket, and went on his way.  
  
When they arrived, Link could barely fit in the boat.  
  
"Wow this chamber is huge!" Tetra said looking around at the cave of the Merking.  
  
"Yeah, well let's get cracking." Link said as he waddled toward Tetra.  
  
"Hee, hee!" Tetra snickered.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Link said blushing.  
  
"Oh nothing, Now, let's see, uh, toss the fruit into that lake, right?"  
  
"I guess." Link said shrugging.  
  
So, Tetra threw the fruit into the lake. Then before the fruit could float, a huge mouth engulfed it.  
  
"OH, HO, HO, HO! VISITORS! BEARING MY FAVORITE FOOD I MIGHT ADD!" A loud booming voice said, echoing throughout the cavern.  
  
"What was that?" Link said wide-eyed.  
  
"My bets are on the Merking." Tetra said smiling.  
  
"WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE! A REASON I REQUIRE!"  
  
"We have come for an upgrade of this map!, and a remedy for this fruit my friend ate!"  
  
"SAY NO MORE!" The Merking said, lifting his head out of the water."LET ME SEE YOUR MAP!" Tetra hands him the map," AN UPGRADE SHALL BE GIVEN TO YOU!" Then the Merking pulled out a small brush, and a strange glass object.  
  
"HERE YOU GO!, THE MAGNIMAP IS A VERY USEFUL TOOL FOR MAPS THIS IMMENSE, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS LOOK INTO IT, AND SCROLL THE MANIFICATION BAR TO SEE THE SMALLEST DETAILS. I HAVE PUT DOWN EVERY MAP AVAILABLE TO ME FROM MY MERMAN ACROSS THE SEAS."  
  
"Um, what about my friend here?" Tetra said pointing to the rolypoly Link.  
  
"DID HE EAT THE GROWFRUIT? HA HA HA! HOW STUPID CAN ONE- WAIT A MINUTE....HAVEN'T I SEEN YOU BEFORE? YES... YOUR THE ONE WHO 107 YEARS AGO PUT ME IN A BOTTLE, AND THREW ME IN FRONT OF A GIANT FISH, WHO I REMEMBER SWALLOWED ME WHOLE!"  
  
"Um... Link's 13."  
  
"YES, YOU ARE RIGHT, I JUST NEVER FORGOT THAT MOMENT."  
  
"Well, that was a great story but can we have that remedy?" Tetra said impatient.  
  
"OKAY, HAVE HIM EAT THIS."  
  
"That looks like a rock."  
  
"LOOKS ARE DECIEVING."  
  
Then Tetra gave Link the rocklike edible, causing Link to suddenly deflate.  
  
"Wow! I fell thinner than before I ate that fruit! Can I have some more of that?"  
  
"THIS IS A VERY RARE PLANT, I CANNOT JUST GIVE YOU IT."  
  
"Okay, then you might want these,-Link hands him some growfruit- I was going to get Gonzo back with these, but that didn't work out."  
  
"Okay then, well let's go." Tetra said impatiently.  
  
"Fine let's be going."  
  
And off they went to the ship.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Link! The ship! Look!" Tetra said hysterically.  
  
"What's a matte- oh, sweet heavens, the ship is disappearing!"  
  
"What's happening?" Tetra yelled at the rocky wall.  
  
"Big brother!" Aryll called. "Where are you?"  
  
"Aryll I'm over here can you swim?"  
  
"I think so, but not all the way."  
  
"Let's go get her." Link said to Tetra.  
  
***********************************  
  
After they found Aryll... "Aryll what happened?" Link aid seriously.  
  
"T-the ship was rocking, then we all heard this voice, and it was laughing, bad laughing, like that one guy, Ganon, but deeper."  
  
"That is not good." Link thought to himself.  
  
"I jumped out before I disappeared, and I saved the flute."  
  
"My Ocarina! That was what that thing was after."  
  
"But only a few of us really know except..."Link started.  
  
"Gonzo." Link and Tetra said at once.  
  
"But why would he betray us?"Link said.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll find out soon." Tetra said determined.  
  
Then they looked at the map.  
  
"The Salty Seas." Tetra said setting the sail in the right direction, "We should be there by morning"  
  
Then they set sail into the morning's dawn. 


	6. The Salty Seas

"Sheesh! When they called this place the salty seas they knew what they were talking about!" Link said aloud.  
  
"Look at all of those salt mounds big brother! How'd they get there?" Aryll asked.  
  
"I don't know."Link said shrugging," Hey Tetra, your the main expert on the sea, what are these things?"  
  
"They're collective salt mounds." Tetra said nonchalantly," They get like that when they are put there by something."  
  
"So these salt mounds were gradually built up like this by certain creatures?" Aryll asked curiously.  
  
"That's right!; only question is, what put them there."  
  
"I think I know." Link said slowly. Then he pointed in front of them.  
  
"What Link? There's nothing but mist, the same glowing, tannish, mist that's been around us for hours." Tetra said frustrated."It's getting to be very annoying."  
  
"That doesn't take to much." Link thought to himself.  
  
"Anyway, what I meant is, that the shadow in front of us is a little deeper than everywhere else, meaning something is there." Link said rolling his eyes.  
  
Then the ship hit something.  
  
THUD!  
  
"What was that?" Aryll said weakly.  
  
"Hm?" the creature in front of them said.  
  
"What are you doing here, on my salt mound. I don't mind too much, but I'd prefer it if you'd ask first."  
  
"Y-your an octorok!" Tetra stammered."How can you speak?"  
  
"The salt I suppose" the octorok said, "It does wonders for the mind."  
  
"You mean, that eating that salt made you docile?" Tetra said wide eyed."Does it work on all types of octoroks?"  
  
"Certainly, one spoonful will tame any kind, however the octorok will not ever be able to attack without being attacked. Meaning it cannot fight unless in severe danger."  
  
"Wait a minute, you look different from most octoroks I've seen." Link said suspicious." Why, your at least 3 times bigger, 2 times fatter, and different colors too! Why your a new species!"  
  
"What ever helps you sleep at night."  
  
"Hey, um, do you know anyone around here who's seen a ship fly by?"Tetra asked.  
  
"Well, I don't see much through all of this fog, but I'm certain Mr. Goro knows."  
  
"Who?" Link asked blankly.  
  
"Mr. Goro, he lives on the biggest salt mound in the middle of the lake, he has a spyglass that can see through the fog, mabye he's seen your ship?"  
  
"Mabye so, hey, can you take us there?" Tetra asked as sweetly as she could.  
  
"No, He doesn't like visitors, and I'd rather not like leave my mound, someone could take it."  
  
"Aw, phooey! Can't anyone just do something for you without expecting some reward, or payment."Tetra said, stamping her foot.  
  
"I'll play a song for you." Aryll said slowly approaching the octorok.  
  
"Very well, sing the song, and I'll determine if I will help you."  
  
So Aryll put the ocarina to her lips, and sung Zelda's Lullaby.  
  
"That music..." the octorok started," that music is so energizing, beautiful even!"  
  
"I can get off my mound! Thank you so much! I'll take you to Goro even if he has me for dinner!"  
  
"What do you mean you can get off your mound?" Link asked," You mean you couldn't earlier?"  
  
"Nope, you see the real reason I wouldn't take you, was that this salt is so addictive to us octoroks, that we gorge ourselves on it until we can't move our swimming feet! Then we just keep scooping up more, and more, until we just can't move at all! When the little one said she'd sing a song, I thought that mabye this is the legendary song that brakes the spell of the salt, so I thought if it was I'd say yes, if not I'd say no, mainly because I still would not be able to move. But you did it, you sung the right song, and I can move again! Hop on my back, and let's be going now, I can't wait to swim again!"  
  
"Well looks like we lucked out eh, Aryll?" Link said to his sister.  
  
"No big brother, the ocarina told me to play that song."  
  
Link and Tetra gasped.  
  
"It told me to play that song, and moved my fingers into the correct holes, it was pretty neat!"  
  
"Okay, this is not normal..." Link said slowly.  
  
"What is wrong with you people, let's go!"  
  
"Okay here we come!" Tetra yelled back," Listen Aryll, if that happens again tell me, I might know who's guiding your hands."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well- Come on people we could've been there by now!" the octorok said interrupting Tetra." I'll tell you later Tetra said. "Right now we'd better be going."  
  
And so off they went, on the octoroks back.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Here we are!" the octorok said cheerily."Watch your step!"  
  
"Wow, that is one huge mound of salt!" Link said, craning his neck to see the top.  
  
"Hey, is that floating thing the dock?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Yes it is, now when you see him, give him these." the octorok said, giving Link some berries," If he see's those berries he may just help you." the octorok said, "Now I must be going, see you later!"  
  
"Hey wait! What's your name?" Tetra yelled.  
  
"It's Otok!; and don't wory about your ship, I'll bring it back here before you leave."  
  
"Okay, but not a second later, you hear?!" Tetra yelled.  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"See ya!" Tetra said waving. "Nice octorok, a little on the wierd side though."  
  
"Hey Tetra what are you waiting for, we're already at the door!" Link said waving.  
  
"Oh, stop your complaining, I'll be right THERE!!!" screamed Tetra as she fell through the salt."What's happening?! What's going on?!" Tetra started.  
  
"Hey now, what's all that racket?" a cranky yet elderly voice said. "Are there intruders on my mound?"  
  
"No we're not intruders, we're visitors." Link said quickly.  
  
"Worse! Get off of my mound before I call in Mondo!" the voice said.  
  
"Hey, your Mr. Goro aren't you?"Aryll said excitedly.  
  
"Mr. Goro? Yes, that is me, but this does not matter right now, all that matters is you, and your salt polluting friend, leave at once!"  
  
"Well we would, but are friend is slowly drowning in the salt!" Link said angrily.  
  
"Oh alright already! I'll get your friend out, but you must leave immediatly!" Mr. Goro said angrily.  
  
"Hmph!"Link said.  
  
"Mondo!"Goro called."Mondo get over here!"  
  
Then a huge octorok wallowed over.  
  
"Alright Mondo, get that girl out of the salt, and be quick about it!"  
  
Hearing this the Mondo lumbered over to Tetra.  
  
"What the- get away from me you beast! Hey wait, your salt altered." Tetra said as Mondo picked her up with his tentacle, and dropped her.  
  
"I always tell them, but they never listen: walk on the boards! If you don't,, you fall through, and I'm not always in such a generous mood!"  
  
"Shut up you... you... what are you exactly?" Tetra asked wiping the salt off her pants.  
  
"Hm? I'm a Goron! Don't you kids know anything!"  
  
"Hey, you look strangly familiar, like those wandering salesmen I've seen."Link said.  
  
"Well I suppose after the flood, us Gorons did migrate to the northeast.... so I suppose you have'nt really heard about us much."  
  
"Nope, hey have you seen a flying ship fly by here a while ago?" Tetra asked.  
  
"A flying wha- now, your playing games! Leave before I sick Mondo on you!"  
  
"I got the solution." Link thought.  
  
"Here, have these berries." Link said strongly.  
  
"Ber- oh, my dear!; rocko berries! Oh do come in!"  
  
"Worked like a charm." Link thought grinning.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Would you like some tea? It may be salty, but that's all anything can be around here!"  
  
"No thanks." Link said."We got soup."  
  
"Link the soup was on the ship!" Tetra said.  
  
"Hey, I think I will have that tea." Link said quickly.  
  
"Here you go, tea made with the finest salt in my kitchen! With a few drops of those berries you gave me."  
  
"Mmm, good. Link said weakly, I think I'll choke on some more-I mean I think I'll have some more!"  
  
"Anyway, back to the ship we were talking about..." Tetra started.  
  
"You mean that really exists? I thought you were kidding."  
  
"No, it really happened, so have you seen it?"  
  
"Hm... I think I might have... come with me."  
  
So Link and the gang, went up the wooden stairs to a massive telescope.  
  
"That is huge." Link said to himself.  
  
"It has to be to see the stars!" Goro said looking through a box of wooden carvings.  
  
"Ah ha! Here it is!" Goro said pulling out one of the wooden tablets," Is this what you meant?"  
  
"Hey, that carving looks like our ship! You've seen it!" Link asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, I have, heading due northe east I think straight to the land of Goro."  
  
"But that's your name." Aryll said.  
  
"Yes, I was born the same day we all migrated. My clan was never good with ships so we ended up crashing here. I was the only survivor, not a day over three. One day, Mondo over here found me, and taught me how to survive here. I've been slowly living my days here with agony, forever seperated from my people. Gorons aren't swimmers you know!"  
  
"Hm, well we got to be going thanks for letting us eat."Tetra said.  
  
"Oh, anytime, I'll see you later!"  
  
"Okay! Bye!"Tetra said as they hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Nice kids, awful rushy though."  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hey, you guys are late!" Otok said in mock anger.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Tetra said, "Let's go Link!"  
  
"Alright, let's be off!" Link said as everybody got into the boat.  
  
"I'll escort you untill we get to the pass, then you'll be on your own." Otok said.  
  
"Okay well let's go!" Link said, and off they went. 


	7. The Spirit of the Ocarina

"Well here's the gate." Link said."I guess this is where we part ways."  
  
"Yes, I would say so, but since you helped me, I will reveal my ultimate secret to you." Otok said.  
  
"Long ago, before we migrated here, there lived a great warrior, and this warrior had a sword, but not just any sword, this sword was called "The Hurricane Blade".  
  
But once he vanquished his enemys, he grew tired of fighting and drove the blade into a pedastle, in a great cave north of here.  
  
Only the greatest of warriors can get past the guardian of the cave, and once done, pass the test of the sword."  
  
"Sounds interesting." Link said. "A sword like that might replace this dinky one I have."  
  
"Remember just keep heading north!"  
  
"Alright!" Link said getting ready to take off.  
  
"And off he sailed into the night.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Hey Link." Tetra whispered." Look at your sister."  
  
"Aw, she's asleep."Link said softly." I wonder what she's dreaming?"  
  
" Beats me, but let's leave her to it."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"W-where am I?" Aryll said frightened.  
  
"Do not fear little one, you are in complete saftey."  
  
"W- what? W-who said that?"  
  
"I did." said a mysterious glowing girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Aryll said amazed.  
  
"I am princess Zelda, first generation." Zelda said.  
  
"Zelda?! Your in relation with Tetra?"  
  
"Yes, she is my great granddaughter." Zelda said. "But not my only great granddaughter."  
  
"Who is the other one?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed? How you've mastered my Ocarina in minutes? How you've been guided by my spirit?"  
  
"Yes, but does that mean... I am your other great granddaughter!"  
  
"Yes, you see long ago, after Link had left on a journey, I was appointed by my father a prince. After the marraige ceremony, we had a child.  
  
This was princess Zelda second generation. After she grew of age, I appointed her a prince, who with her had two children.  
  
The texts of Hyrule say that only one can be heir, and only one can be born. So I had her hide your mother, on the highest mountain I could remember.  
  
There your mother lived for 2 or so years. The royal guards came to me looking for the child, I told them that she had been taken to the Lost Woods, the guards were never found.  
  
However something happened, Ganon's minions killed the two sages who were protecting the master swords seal on Ganon.  
  
Ganon managed to find a hole in the weakened barrier and broke through. I had managed to seal most of his power in the sword, and had it sealed off from the world, in a new castle on Lake Hylia.  
  
Ganon slowly destroyed the castle of Hyrule, and made it Ganon's tower. I confronted Ganon with my daughter, and he laughed and cast my elderly body aside as if it were a play thing.  
  
My daughter could not withstand his power, and also was defeated, the pig left us for dead. My daughter got up and went to my side, and I was carried to my new castle where I slowly regained my strength. I then called forth my triforce piece, from my hand.  
  
I broke it into two pieces and gave it to my daughter and myself. I found out that my daughter had had three kids, one a boy, who was to become king of Hyrule. I sat up slowly and gave her the other piece.  
  
"Give this to your son and your royal daughter, let them give their pieces to their offspring and so forth..." was what I had said."  
  
"But then Ganon, knowing that I would destroy him, sealed my spirit into the Ocarina. My daughter picked it up and carried it with her, to plea to the goddesses.  
  
The whole of the people showed, to plea with her. The goddesses heard our prayer, but could not find Ganon.  
  
So Nayru flooded the kingdom, and Din and Farore carried the chosen people to distant mountain tops.  
  
One set of people came to my daughters mountain where her hidden daughter was carried, butmy daughter was badly wounded and dying.  
  
She gave the Ocarina to Tetra's mother as well as the triforce piece. Her son took the other piece, but foolishly ran down the mountain and into his kingdom.  
  
The flood waters did not touch Hyrule, but merely went over it, causing my daughter a great deal of relief. Then the flood stopped. Many years later, Tetra's mother built a ship, and went sailing to see the ocean.  
  
The other daughter, kept secret, had the power to communicate with the spirit of the ocarina. She had two children, but died after her second birth.  
  
You and Link were those two children. Her dying words were that her caretaker take you in as her grandchildren.  
  
You were not to know of your past or your real mother. She was to tell you that your mother and father died at sea. You were to grow as normal children, Link with the power of the Hero, and Aryll with the power of myself. You are the second heir to the throne."  
  
"Wow! Is that why I can play the ocarina?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you guide me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After you played the ocarina my spirit was awakened. I entered your mind, and awakened your ability to play it. I then resided in your mind."  
  
"Your inside me?"  
  
"Yes, you have my strength and wisdom at your disposal, but first you must learn how to use them."  
  
"Wow! I can't wait to tell my brother!"  
  
"No, do not reveal this to him yet, I will tell him when the time is right."  
  
"Okay, will I see you again?"  
  
"Silly child! I will always be there for you, as I am with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now dawn approaches, you must awaken."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Aryll! If you don't get up..." Link said in mock anger.  
  
"Huh, oh, good morning."  
  
"How was your sleep?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Did you dream?"  
  
"Yeah! I dreamt of- I mean I dreamt of playing the ocarina."  
  
"Well that's nice."  
  
"Big brother how long till we land?"  
  
"We landed an hour ago, I just came to wake you, your needed you know."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For you to help us open this door."  
  
"Okay." Aryll said getting out of bed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Where are they?" Tetra said walking back and forth.  
  
"Hey, Tetra!"Link called.  
  
"Over here!"Tetra yelled in return, "About time."  
  
"Aryll had to eat first." Link said explaining," and running up here was no cake walk either."  
  
"Well Aryll, are you ready?"Tetra asked.  
  
"Sure am!" Aryll said. Then she put the ocarina to her lips.  
  
Then everything went dark, and Zelda's transluecent glowing body appeared.  
  
She put her ocarina to her lips, and played a certain song. Aryll put her ocarina to her lips, and followed suite.  
  
Then everything regained color, and she was playing the song. Link and Tetra didn't look as if anything had happened.  
  
Then the whole island shook, and the boulder in front of them shattered.  
  
"Wow! Great going Aryll!"Link said whistling. "What song was that?"  
  
Then a voice told Aryll the name.  
  
"The Ballad of the Earth."  
  
"Cool. Well Let's get going!" Link said.  
  
"Way ahead of you!" Tetra said running to the cave.  
  
"Looks like another adventure, eh big brother?"  
  
"Yep;let's get cracking." 


	8. An Unexpected Turn of Events

"Man, is it ever dark in here." Link said walking.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Inside?" Aryll answered unsure.  
  
"Well, actually I'm just walking ahead to see what's up ahead." Link said shrugging. "It's gotton me out of messes before."  
  
"Yeah, but... it's sorta reckless..." Tetra said.  
  
"Yes, well, "reckless" is hylilian for Link."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"No, but as far as you knew it did."  
  
"Link, your scaring me." Tetra said.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm just really excited to see what's at the end of this tunnel.?"  
  
"Big brother has always been like this." Aryll whispered to Tetra.  
  
"Hey! There's a light up ahead!" Link said jumping around.  
  
"There better be, we've been walking for hours." Tetra grumbled.  
  
"Hey! There's a sign here: He who walks this way... will come upon the second entrance to....[unreadable] Here the world is similar, but far apart.... Here a great treasure lies... not claimed by the hero... Here lies the peaceful land of Te[unreadable].  
  
"Every time they're about to mention their land, it sorta smears." Tetra said annoyed.  
  
Bing! Bing!  
  
"Is that the Tingle tuner?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Yes, let's see what he wants..."Link said.  
  
"Mr. Fairy! I see my long distance machine works! (gasp) Are you where I think you are?!" Tingle asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh, we're not sure..." Link answered.  
  
"Your about to enter my great grandfather's homeland!" Tingle said hopping around.  
  
"Which is..."  
  
"I forget..." Tingle said scratching his chin.  
  
"Suprise..." Link thought rolling his eyes.  
  
"However, my great grandfather did leave us a bunch of old maps from his homeland. He sorta scratched out the names though. Anyway, set the tuner in front of you. [Link sets it in front of him] Koloompa! Are there any maps in front of you mister fairy?"  
  
"Yes, along with a couple of fish...."  
  
"I must work on that spell... anyhow my long distance tuner is running low so, see ya-" Then his tuner died.  
  
"That Tingle I swear..." Link said to himself.  
  
"Hey Link! Let's go in that room over there!" Tetra said.  
  
"Okay, you okay with that Aryll?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And thay entered the room.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Hey! Look at those wierd pedastles, I wonder what they do?" Link said.  
  
"Well the sign here says: To enter our world... Step upon the pedastles...."Tetra said.  
  
"Well there's three, so I'll stand on the farthest one, Aryll, you stand on the left one, and Tetra? You stand on the right one." Link said.  
  
So they stood in those positions...  
  
"What happens now-" but Tetra couldn't finish her sentence as the pedastles gave out from under them.  
  
"I falling!! Ahhhhhhhh! Whoa! This feels more like floating... wierd.." Link said falling.  
  
"I feel really woozy...and I'm starting to see clocks everywhere... and the walls of this hole just disappeared.... and I think that I'm delierious from all of the blood... rushing... to... my... head...."Link said passing out.  
  
"What's going on?!" Tetra screamed. "Why am I falling?! Where did that rock come from?!" [bump] then Tetra passed out, still falling."  
  
"Ahhh! Big brother, help me! Somebody help me!" Aryll cried falling. But then everything went black...  
  
"What's going on..." Aryll started," Where am I?"  
  
"We are apparantly in a field..." Zelda stated. "But not one I've ever seen."  
  
"Hey the moon is a lot bigger here! Aryll said. Look at how it glows!"  
  
"Big moon, strange place, we're in- no that can't be right. Never mind." Zelda said.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Ow... my head feels like it's about to explode... where am I?" Link said slowly.  
  
"Well, I know one thing... I'm on a beach... near an ocean... and there's a zora looking me in the face... A ZORA?!?!?!?!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Look at all the pretty stars..." Tetra said awakening. That was the hardest fall I've ever took... And this is the wierdest place I have ever seen... and that wierd looking plant creature is pretty wierd also... I think I'll go back to sleep" Tetra said falling asleep.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
" What the- who the- how the-" Link started ranting.  
  
"What is a matter with him?" the zora thought to himself.  
  
"How- a zora- all gone- who-?!" Link said continuing to rant.  
  
Then the zora smacked him upside the head.  
  
"What the heck is a matter with you?! Can't you even form sentences?"  
  
"I-I-I... I've never seen more than a few zoras in my lifetime, so I am still not used to them."Link said breathing.  
  
"You haven't- how could you not have seen a zora?! We're everywhere!"  
  
"Not where I come from." Link said.  
  
"Well where is that?"  
  
Link pointed up.  
  
"You mean- you come from Hyrule?!"  
  
"I guess you could put it that way."  
  
"I've got to alert my people, an outsider has arrived!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Excuse me but- can you tell me- why aren't you listening to- argh!" Aryll finally said frustrated.  
  
"These people are impossible!"  
  
"They seem to be preparing for something..." Zelda said." But I'm not sure what..."  
  
"Well whatever it is, it must be really important!" Aryll said loudly.  
  
"I'm getting something to eat."  
  
"How about over there." Zelda said pointing to the only resteraunt in site.  
  
Aryll then walked up to the door, but was ubruptly stopped by a guard.  
  
"No kids alowed!" the guard said harshly.  
  
"Why not?! I'm hungry, and this is the only resteraunt I can see!"  
  
"Look kid, we're preparing for a big ceremony, and I don't have time to be messing with a little kid like you, so beat it!"  
  
"Zelda what should I do?" Aryll thought in her mind.  
  
"Let me have control for a minute." Zelda said."I'll deal with him."  
  
So Aryll relaxed, and alowed Zelda to take control.  
  
"You, guard!" Aryll said in Zelda's voice." Come here!"  
  
"Now what?" the guard thought.  
  
"Kid look, I'm really busy so bug off!"  
  
"How dare you say that to me! Hiiya!" and Zelda released a warp blast that took the guard far away.  
  
"That should take care of him, now here you go Aryll..." and Zelda released her control on Aryll.  
  
"That was awsome!"Aryll said loudly. "Now let's go eat!"  
  
********************************************  
  
"Yahhh! What the heck are you?!" Tetra screamed.  
  
"I'm a deku shrub." the deku shrub said simply." What else could I be?"  
  
"A Korok gone wrong..." Tetra said.  
  
"What's a Korok?"  
  
"Nothing, now where am I?"  
  
"In the woods."  
  
"No, this exact spot."  
  
"A spring on a mountain."  
  
"No, what is it called?!"  
  
"A mountain spring."  
  
"Stupid fricken'- What is the name of this exact spot, in this exact place?!"  
  
"Ooooh... okay, you mean the name of this place."  
  
"Finally..."  
  
"The mountain spring."  
  
Tetra's eyes burned with the power of a thousand Gorons.  
  
"That's it! I'm gonna turn you into firewood!"  
  
"No! Don't do that!"  
  
"Then answer my freakin' QUESTIONS!!!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Whew! Okay, now what is the name of this place?"  
  
"The spring of mountains?" the shrub kinda asked.  
  
Then Tetra grabbed the deku shrub's mouth and-  
  
*************************************************  
  
"An outsider!" one zora exclaimed.  
  
"What do we do?" another said.  
  
"Sould we take him to the mayor?"  
  
"No, let's have him tell storys!"  
  
"That's stupid! Let's introduce ourselves, and then see what happens."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay." the four other zoras said at once.  
  
"Excuse me, mister... what's your name?"  
  
"Link." Link said, bored out of his mind.  
  
"Okay, mister Link, I'm Zester, he's Gerty[he looks gerty, Link thought] he's Tronzo, he's Derf, and she's Reti. And together we're... The Zora Band!" All the zoras said at once.  
  
"How creative..." Link thought sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, we really should take him to the mayor... he needs to be a citizen." Gerty said.  
  
"Heck no! That can wait! Let's play a song for him!" Derf said happily.  
  
"Someone get me out of here!" Link whimpered.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Hey, Aryll! Aryll! Over here!" Link said upon entering the town.  
  
"Hey, big brother! I'm about to get registered!"  
  
"Hey... So am I!" Link said happily.  
  
"Who are your friends?" Aryll said looking at the five zoras.  
  
"I don't really know..." Link said rubbing his head.  
  
"Where is the mayor's office?" Link said to a passing person.  
  
"Straight ahead, and to the left." the person said quickly.  
  
After they got there....  
  
"Okay, now you're official citizens!" the mayor said happily,  
  
"That's great! But can you clear something up with me-" Link started but the mayor interrupted.  
  
"Wait, your name is Link?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Yahoo! He's returned! The hero has returned!"  
  
"Uh, what?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, but right now we've got to get you ready for the ceremony!"  
  
"What- who- alright, alright! Just tell me where I am."  
  
"What a silly question!" the mayor said. "Your in the land of Termina!" 


	9. The Southern Swamp

"Hey Link, what do you think this ceremony thing is?" Aryll asked.  
  
"I don't know, probably some boring ritual type thing."  
  
"That guy seemed to think it was something a little different, you know... important."  
  
"Yeah, they always do- what's this?" Link said looking at a poster.  
  
"Come to the Woodfall temple to see the public execution of this awful deku harasser." Link said reading," The execution will begin 9:00 tomorrow morning..." Link finished.  
  
"Hey look! There's a picture of the harasser!" Aryll said.  
  
"I wonder who the poor sap is- great spittin' octoroks! That's Tetra!!!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Stupid scrubs..." Tetra mumbled." They lock me in here for no apparant reason, then expect me to willingly get executed! How stupid are these things?!"  
  
"Quite down harraser!" the deku scrub guard said, poking Tetra with a sharp stick.  
  
"Youch! How dare you poke me! I'm gonna- ooo... I'm gonna tear that stupid tube out of your mouth and make a toothpick out of it! Gah! You stupid creatures make me so mad!"  
  
"Attention all guards she's at it again! Get the sleepy plant in here on the double!"  
  
"Sleepy plant?! I don't know what that is, but I bet it's not as stupid as you are!! Yaaah!"  
  
"Oh yeah, we definently need that plant..."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"I wonder where Tetra is?" Link said going about the southern swamp.  
  
"I don't know-" Aryll started when a loud voice screamed across the swamp.  
  
"What was that?!" Aryll said frightened.  
  
"My bet's on Tetra." Link said rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey hold it right there!" a deku guard said loudly," What are you doing romping around at this hour?!"  
  
"Uh... looking for our friend?" Link said shrugging.  
  
Aryll rolled her eyes at the statement.  
  
"What he means is, that our friend Tetra is being held here, and we would like to see her."  
  
"Well... I don't see too much good in it... she is dead in the morning." the guard said scratching his head,"Are you really close friends or something?"  
  
"You could say that." Link said whistling and looking upwards.  
  
"Okay, but on one condition! You gotta get it okayed by the queen first!"  
  
"Fine, take us there." Link said.  
  
And off they went.  
  
*************************** ********************* **************  
  
"What are you here for?" the queen asked impatiently, it was 1:00 in the morning, and the queen is 117...  
  
"We're here to see Tetra." Link said plainly.  
  
"You mean that- that- that deku harasser?! What ever for??"  
  
"We're her friends, and would like to see her."  
  
"Well I guess there's no real harm in it... unviel the cage!"  
  
"Well it's about freakin' time Link!! Where wer you?! Get me out of here!!" Tetra started loudly.  
  
"Quickly, veil the cage again! She's too loud! And would someone bring me my glasses!"  
  
Then Link actually got a good look at the queen, she wore a long gown, with alot of beads at the top, she had a round head, droopy eyes, goggly glasses, and leafy hair that came out at the bottom, but went up like a palm tree at the top, with a bun on the very top.  
  
"Now the- hey... you look familiar..." the queen said studying Link." Sorta like that boy that saved me all those years ago... save the clothes however. Yes you look just like that boy... Link was his name, yeah that's it you look just like him." the queen rambled.  
  
"Okay, but why are you executing Tetra again?"Link asked.  
  
"She- well... I don't know what she did, but she put my daughter in a body cast!"  
  
"Y-you mean t-the princess?!?!?! Aw, Tetra..." Link started.  
  
"And she will be persecuted no matter what!"  
  
"Are you sure there isn't anything I could do to prevent this? There must be omething you need done that could get her out of this." Link asked.  
  
"Well there is one thing... "  
  
"What? What is it? Whatever it is, consider it done!" Link said quickly.  
  
"Tell me... did you see the small stream outside our castle?"  
  
"Uh, you mean that little creek? Yeah, we saw it; why?"  
  
"Because that creek once was a mighty river, powered by the mountain spring on top of the mountain outside."  
  
"But how did it go from that to a dinky little creek? Is the spring dead?"  
  
"No, the spring is fine, it's what's blocking the stream that you need concern yourself with."  
  
"Why? What's up there?"  
  
"Odolwa."  
  
Upon speaking the name, all of the dekus shivered with fright.  
  
"Who is that?" Aryll asked.  
  
"Odolwa is the masked warrior from years past. He terrorized us once before, kidnapping me in the process. All hope was lost for me untill a small boy named Link appeared. He destroyed Odolwa with one swift stroke, rescuing me and freeing our people from Odolwa. We pay tribute to this boy every year on that day, when the moon came crashing down from the heavens, and he, with the help of the giants, stopped it from happening. That boy's name was Link."  
  
"The hero of legend?? Awsome!" Link said jumping.  
  
"But that is not all, for this time he has prepared for any battles, all of our warriors have perished upon entering the spring."  
  
"Why? What's up there that allows this?"  
  
"I guess I could tell you. Well, you see, he has built a mighty dam that blocks all of the spring from our view, and in order for us to recieve our precious water again, we must pay him 100 platium rupees a day."  
  
"A what?! What's a platinum rupee??"  
  
"Don't you know the currency down here?! Okay, first comes green rupees, their worth 1 rupee, then comes-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know all that, but in my land it doesn't go past silver!"  
  
"Oh, well after silver rupee here, there is the gold rupee, worth 1,000 rupees, then comes platinum, which is worth 5,000 rupees, so we pay 500,000 rupees a day, to acquire water."  
  
"Not good..." Link thought.  
  
"And as you can probably see, we haven't been paying so our swampy river has become a stream."  
  
"Also not good..."Link thought.  
  
"Well why don't you get water from somewhere else?" Aryll asked.  
  
"Ha! We dekus can only survive on the water that flows here, any other and we'd die. But if we don't get our water within three days, we shrivel up and die."  
  
"Really bad..." Link thought.  
  
"But to make matters worse, some of our people defected, and went up to the dam to work. Of course their payment is water, but not the normal water, this water poisens the mind, turning you into an obedient slave, making it so that whatever Odolwa says goes. Some of our people were killed just for asking for a little water, by our own people too! Those poisened minds can't see anything, but there master, they won't even remember their own family; we've lost many spies this way."  
  
"Spies?"  
  
"Yes, we sent a few spies to work there, telling them to report what is going on. Only one returned, the most loyal of all of my subjects, was turned into a raving lunatic. A great conflict went on in his mind, not being able to choose between his people, or Odolwa. We revived him with the remaining water, and he awoke. He told us of these events, and how he only drank half a glass of that awful water before realizing what it was, and running."  
  
"That's not good at all..."  
  
"And to make matters worse, we gave the last bottle of water to our latest spy, my daughter!"  
  
"Huh boy..."Link said putting his hand on his forehead.  
  
"That... harasser got mad at her for pretending to not know where she was, for spy purposes, and now we don't have any agents up there at all!"  
  
"Hee...hee... uh, sorry about that..."  
  
"Now you should take her place, after all it was your tempered friend who messed things up."  
  
"Point taken... but wouldn't he notice a human spy?"  
  
"Yes, and he would not be happy about it. He's attacked humans much harder, and more furious than even the dekus; you should definently not go as you are."  
  
"Then how will I?"  
  
"Tell me... do you see the mask above me, mounted on the wall?"  
  
"Yes... it looks like a deku face, but I don't even think Tetra wouldn't notice that." Link said grinning.  
  
"What was that?!?!" An extremely angry Tetra yelled.  
  
"Nothing..." Link said weakly backing away from the cage.  
  
"But back to the point, what would that mask accomplish?" Linkk asked.  
  
"Hah! Try it on, see for yourself."  
  
Then the queen threw the mask to Link, who caught it in midair.  
  
"Well... put it on."  
  
So Link put on the mask.......  
  
"Well? Is something supposed to happen now... or what?" Link said wearing the mask.  
  
Then the mask started to glow.  
  
"W-what's h-happening t-to m-me?!" Link said as he also started to glow.  
  
Then Link screamed loudly and the whole room filled with light.  
  
"Ungh... what happened?" Link said dazed.  
  
"Hey everybody grew about 2 to three feet, what's going on?"Link asked confused.  
  
"Wow, big brother! Your a deku scrub!" Aryll said looking down on him.  
  
"A deku scrub that can't be righ- holy!-where's my body?!" Link screamed, totally confused.  
  
"Don't worry, all you have to do is take the mask off and you'll be you try it."  
  
So Link reached for his face, and pulled... the next thing he knew, he was him again.  
  
"That is one wild ride!"Link said, panting.  
  
"Well, now that you can blend in with the dekus... will you defeat Odolwa?"  
  
"Sure! What do I do?"  
  
"First you get a job as one of the dam's guards, then, try not to drink the water they give you, lastly, sneak into his fortress, and find the cure for my people."  
  
"Okay I'll do it!" and Link took off for the mountain spring. 


	10. The Mighty Dam of Odolwa

"Big brother! How the heck are you gonna pull this off!" Aryll said frustrated. "Why do you always gotta rush into things!"  
  
"Because that's who I am." Link said calmly.  
  
"Ohh...fine! Just don't get hurt!" Aryll said.  
  
"Yeah, I doubt anything will happen, but if it does, I guess it does, I haven't really planned this far ahead." Link said rubbing his head with that trademark grin.  
  
"Oh, please don't say that! Sometimes I just like to think you have a plan." Aryll said sighing.  
  
"I'll think up something... I always do!"  
  
"Yeah I suppose. Well... good luck!"  
  
"Thanks! I'll see you later!" Link said as he rode off to the mountain in the southern swamp.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"This must be the place..." Link said looking ahead of him."Sure is creepy!"  
  
"You there!" said a strange looking deku guard."What buisiness have you on our master's mountain!"  
  
"Uh, looking for a job?" Link said slowly.  
  
"Phph! Yeah right! Hey guard 217, get a load of this guy! He wants a job!"  
  
"Ha! Looks like another one of those poor saps got thirsty! Well we can give you a job..." guard 217 said.  
  
"Thanks! Where do I work!" Link said under in his deku mask he had put on when he left the palace.  
  
"Hold on there pal! We can't just give a job to any old bloke that wanders up here, you got to prove yourself worthy first!"  
  
"Worthy?"  
  
"Yeah... you have to pass a test first!"  
  
"What test?"  
  
"Follow us, and we'll show you."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Okay, the test is you have to kill that deku scrub over there!"  
  
"Why?" Link asked apalled.  
  
"Because he also wants a job. And we never said everyone makes it in."  
  
"The rules are simple;" the deku guard said. "You both must try to get this vial of water." he said setting down a vial on a tall podium in the middle. "Whoever is more thirsty, will likely get the vial. Ready? Begin!"  
  
The young deku scrub across from Link charged up the podium. "My w-water!"  
  
"Ohh, no you don't!" Link said jumping to the top faster than the other scrub. "I need this way more than you!"  
  
"N-no you don't understand! I haven't had a drink in days! In a few hours I may whither away!"  
  
"Well I don't know...." Link said turning his back.  
  
Then the scrub smirked evily, "Gotcha!"  
  
"Hmm?" Link said turning his head.  
  
Then Link fliped himself behind the scrub, who accordingly fell to the ground.  
  
"M-my water..." the scrub said sinking into unconciousness.  
  
"Hmm, he isn't dead! Looks like we got to kill him ourselves guard217." said guard218.  
  
Link then looked at the water. "Isn't water supposed to be clear?" Link said looking at the slightly vevet water. "Wait a minute! This must be that cursed water! I'd better toss it out." Link said pouring it to the ground.  
  
"Hey, I'll take care of him!" Link said trying to sound evil.  
  
"Hmm, okay, kill him!" guard217 said. "We'll return to our post."  
  
Then the guards left.  
  
"Hey, scrub! Open your eyes!" Link said.  
  
"W-water?" the scrub said weakly.  
  
"No, it's me, your opponent, remember?"  
  
"Oh, You won right? I suppose then you drank the water?"  
  
"No, I poured it out."  
  
"What?! Do you know how hard it is to gain that water!"  
  
"Shh! You don't want them to hear us! Now listen! That water was curseded."  
  
"Cursed?"  
  
"Yes, cursed, it transforms you into a evil deku scrub, your woody skin turns into a dark, dark brown, then your eyes shine an evil purple, then your leaves turn brown, and lastly all you can remember is to serve your master, Odolwa!"  
  
"Odolwa! Not again!"  
  
"Yes again, unless you let me stop him."  
  
"How will you do that?"  
  
Link then took off his mask.  
  
"Like this!" Link said proudly.  
  
"Your... the hero!"  
  
"No, but I will be." Link said putting his mask back on. "Now I'm gonna smuggle you out, so don't make a sound!"  
  
Then Link walked over to the door he came through.  
  
"Now run! And tell the queen I'm in!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the deku scrub said running down the mountain.  
  
"Now, I must defeat Odolwa..." Link said walking back into the entrance. "...No matter what!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Meanwhile back at the palace...  
  
"Queen, queen!" a deku guard said.  
  
"What is it?" the queen asked.  
  
"A deku scrub from the dam has brought news!"  
  
"Quickly send him in!"  
  
"Queen... I.... have news from.... Link."  
  
"Yes, what did he say?"  
  
"He... said that... he is in."  
  
"Oh, he made it! Quickly guards prepare a feast for our messenger! He must have some payment for his deed!"  
  
"Yes queen." and the guards ordered the cooks to prepare a feast.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Back up the mountain, we find Link at his new job, chief observer.  
  
"Any intruders guard765?" guard117 asked Link.  
  
"No nothing has happened as of yet! But I'll keep you posted!"  
  
"Aye, good work!" said the guard as he walked off.  
  
"Man, the work around here is dreadful! I'd better hurry this mission up! Hmm... let's see, the dam is a simple complex, not to intricate, yet not a simplistic cave, it covers the entire mountain top, to inner walls, one outer wall, with plenty of passages inbetween. Then we got the central courtyard, surrounded by the north, south, east, and west courtyards, with a huge temple in the middle. I haven't gotton the inner part of the dam's floorplan yet. I hate it when there are to dungeon maps to a place!" Link pondered.  
  
"Hey, 765! What are you doing?!" guard456 asked angrily.  
  
"Uh... mapping the place so I don't get lost?" Link said smiling desperately.  
  
"Hmm.... okay! Pretty smart of you. I've gotton lost around here many times. Here take this map, it shows the temple's floorplan as well as the outerwall's. Don't get lost!" guard456 said walking off.  
  
"....How...convenient..." Link said looking at the guard as he hobbled away.  
  
"Now back to my plan, I go in the southern courtyard here, turn left at the mousaleum, sneak past a few guards, possible skirmish, hop across the moat, and into the central courtyard, sneak past a few more guards, walk into the temple, andinto the inner sanctum, to meet Odolwa. Simple as... hard."  
  
"Now I just need to find the time to carry out this plan. Let's see, my shift ends at ten, so I'll wait until then. Too bad, it's 12 in the afternoon."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"I hope my big brother is okay," Aryll said in the throne room, of the deku's palace.  
  
"Don't worry, he's made it out of worse scrapes, all you got to do is trust him and all will be fine." Tetra said.  
  
"I hope so..." Aryll said worried.  
  
"There you go again! Weren't you listening? Have faith.  
  
"I'm trying..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure, but try not to think of what will happen to him, and think of what is happening to him."  
  
"Gasp!" Aryll gasped.  
  
"Whoops, that didn't come out right..." Tetra said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Now we find Link approaching the inner sanctum.  
  
"Man, those guards are tough! It took 10 fire arrows to silence them!"  
  
"Now let's see, walk left, right, right, left, left, right, left, right, right, right, left, to get to the sanctum... sigh! Another maze!"  
  
So Link walked on, turning as instructed until he finally got to the sanctum doors.  
  
"Finally here! That took hours! But I've finally made it... the inner sanctum!" Link said beholding the massive doors.  
  
"Now too walk inside." said Link as he approached the doorway. "Let's see, turn the knob and...OUCH!" Link yelled as he looked at what he thought was a doorknob.  
  
"A skullata. Definently a skullata. Why can't these dungeons ever have any kind of real light, in them! Yeah, okay you've got those dinky little torches, that make shadows dance around, but it sure does kill you eyesight! Mistaking a skullata for a doorknob for instance, madness!" Link ranted. " And another thing..." Link started before he was interupted by a loud roar.  
  
"Hello? Anything there?" Link said weakly.  
  
Then Link felt a loud shaking, the kind ou'd expect, from a heavy foot step.  
  
"Hellooo...?"  
  
-thump"-  
  
"Heloo...?"  
  
-thump, thump"-  
  
"Rrrrrr, show yourself!"  
  
Then out from the shadows came a creature Link had never seen before...  
  
"What is that thing?" Link thought. "It looks like a beamos with arms and legs- zoom!- and fires lasers also... What is this-wait a minute... what's this say...  
  
"He who intrudes upon this place, will be hunted by the eyegore."  
  
"What's an eyegore?" Link thought.  
  
-zoom-  
  
"Probably that thing!" Link said looking up at the eyegore.  
  
"Well here we go!" Link said.  
  
And off he went to defeat the eyegore. 


	11. The Eyegore

'Cling!' 'Clang!' Link and the eyegore exchanged hits.  
  
Link swung into the eyegore's chest, but wait the eyegore blocked the blow, and returned with... nothing really.  
  
Link wondered why the eyegore was only fighting defensively, after all, he was giving it all he had.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to fight me?!" Link said loudly. But as soon as Link stopped fighting so did the eyegore.  
  
Then Link noticed it, a small potatoe-like creature attatched to the eyegore's head.  
  
"What is that thing?" Link thought aloud.  
  
Then the potatoe thing started to shake, and the eyegore's eye started to glow brightly.  
  
"I know it must be more powerful than a beamos, but I also know that it doesn't take this long to discharge energy, what's going AACK!!" Link exclaimed as he jumped back from the gimongous crater in front of him.  
  
"I-I-I don't think that my deku form can take a hit from that beam! However I also cannot change back because I'll get hit! What to do, what to do?!"  
  
Then the eyegore started glowing more brightly.  
  
"Uh, mabye I should... reflect...mabye... Hey! I can use my mirror shield!" Link said excitedly.  
  
But when Link went to draw his shield...  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!! My shield's a nut?!?!? Augh!" Link said before the eyegore fired.  
  
Link then put up his shield in a hopeless attempt to block the attack.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Am I alive?" Link said in shock. "Yes! Yes I am alive! Whooppee! Not that I ever doubted it for a second you see..." Link said jumping about. Then he noticed it. " The eyegore hasn't attacked me yet even though I've given him about every single opportunity. What's going on?"  
  
Then whirled around to see the eyegore...  
  
"It- it's staggering as if it was... hit..." Link said confused. Then the shards of something landed on his head.  
  
"Ow! What hit me?" Link exclaimed, still seething with adrenaline from the previous bout.  
  
"Hmm? This are... mirror shards... but why-" then Link realized what had happened.  
  
"My nut reflected the blast into the ceiling... where a mirror apparantly was... causing the blast to hit the mirror, bounce off and hit the eyegore, but there's no damage to the eyegore. What's going on??"  
  
Then he saw the reason, a few meters from where the eyegore stood, lied the smoldering remains of the potatoe creature.  
  
"Oh, that's gross." Link said, looking at the bubbling black and purple remains.  
  
Then the eyegore's dazed look left it , and it looked around confused.  
  
Link didn't move a muscle. He thought to himself that this thing was probably controlled by that thing.  
  
"Ohhh no, I think I destroyed its control mechanism; now one of two things might happen: if he's sentient he'll either kill me, or thank me, but if he's an animal I'm more than likely screwed over, but there is that tiny chance that the potatoe thing amplified his power, as well as controlling him, although there is a chance that monkeys are blue, but you don't see that happening. I hate this situation!!"  
  
Then the eyegore looked at Link, and, however you could know this from an eye, looked happy.  
  
"Uh oh, it saw me... hey, it's turning toward that door I tried to come through, and flexing, and- holy crap he's gonna fire!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Although the eyegore hit the door full force with its eye-beam, the door remained unscathed. But the results were still very promising. Now Link could behold the massive door in all of its glory.  
  
"Man..." Link said amazed. "No wonder I grabbed a skulltula, they were covering the entire door almost."  
  
What Link said was true, the door he had seen was about 6 feet wide, and 7 feet tall where the light shown the greatest; but the actual door was far larger, several times larger.  
  
"Uh, I guess I'll just go in now... right?" Link asked still kind of shocked.  
  
But the eyegore shook its head. It showed that it before Link could enter, the door that he needed the key. Link thought this meant the grueling task of finding it, but he lucked out. The eyegore held the key. But even with the key, Link couldn't reach the keyhole 7 feet up.  
  
"Um, can I ask for some help here?" Link said almost sheepishly.  
  
The eyegore happily agreed.  
  
It slowly turned the key.  
  
"Click"  
  
And the doors opened, slowly but surely. And then the door opened too- another hallway, with another door. Link almost died.  
  
"Another door... why?! Why is there another door?! Have I not suffered enough?"  
  
The eyegore looked at Link funnily. Then the eyegore sighed, and opened the door easily.  
  
"Oh. I'd kinda forgotten that some doors don't need keys; heh!" Link said rubbing his head with that grin of his.  
  
"Now... I must defeat Odolwa!" Link said and he walked through the door.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Where is Link?!" Tetra said impatiently. "He should have beaten that stupid Odwat or whatever already! There is no excuse for this!" Tetra yelled at the sky. " I mean he handled Ganon in a few hours, some less than that, but here he's taken days! I mean how hard could this guy be?!"  
  
"Does she always rant like this?" the deku queen asked.  
  
"Most times, she just releases her anger to the sea, I guess the lack of large expanses of water is troubling her." Aryll said nonchalantly.  
  
" So what's it like out there in the open world?" the deku queen asked.  
  
"Oh, not as dry as it is here. I've never seen an open plain in all of my life." Aryll said grinning.  
  
"You mean it's all water?"  
  
"Mostly; a few mountain-tops still stick out, but no large land-masses."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"And to make it worse, a huge wind blows across the sea; powerful too, enough.. too... Augh!"  
  
"What? What is it Aryll?" Tetra said concerned.  
  
"Grandma... Outset... they only had three days... its been weeks..."  
  
"Gasp! Oh... no... I'd gotton so rapped up in our situation... I'd tottaly forgotton." Tetra said sadly.  
  
"Grandma... Orka... that little piggie I sheltered for months... gone..."  
  
"Aryll... I'm sorry..."  
  
But Aryll didn't listen; she just ran out of the room.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Emperor Odolwa! There's a deku guard here to see you. Should we let him in?"  
  
"Let it be so." Odolwa said.  
  
"Emperor Odalwa I presume." Link said cockily.  
  
"Hrm."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"What is it that you want deku peon?"  
  
"Only too... takeoveryourkingdomandfreethedekus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Freethedekus- there I said it happy, okay, let's go."  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Your not a deku!"  
  
"What gave that away?"  
  
"Dekus don't have blond leaves!"  
  
"Crap....Oh! Um... Ah ha! Just as I thought you would, you have discovered my plan! And that was part of my plan! So suscumb to my plaaan!"  
  
"Uh, guards sieze him!"  
  
"Now I will take off my mask to reveal...."Link started, taking off his mask  
  
"No... It cannot be! Not you again..."  
  
"Yes, it is me Link! Your destructor!"  
  
"L-link, the hero of time... him...HIM!"  
  
Then Odolwa pulled out his sword.  
  
"Y-you m-must DIE!"  
  
Then Odolwa charged Link.  
  
"Whoa!" Link said narrowly dodging the attack.  
  
"Stand still!"  
  
"Fat chance!" Link said rapidly dodging every assault.  
  
"Die-die-DIE!"  
  
"Whoa! Why are you so angry?! Even Ganon didn't want me dead this badly."  
  
"Y-you defeated me... y-you humiliated me by beating me in seconds... and you nearly killed me many times, no matter how strong I became!"  
  
"What?! The deku queen said he- I mean I only fought you once!"  
  
"Um, you did, I... uh... DIE!!"  
  
"Man this guy creeps me out! I'd better watch it!"  
  
Then Odolwa pulled back his sword, dipped it into a black substance, and swung.  
  
What will happen next find out next time! 


	12. An earth shattering Kaboom!

Link easily dodged the swing.  
  
"What's wrong with you Odolwa?! Got a case of girly arm?!" Link cooed from a distance.  
  
"EYAGH!!" Odolwa screamed furiously swiping at his opponent.  
  
"Whu-oh! One-side! Ooh! Close one! Total miss!" Link taunted dodging every blow.  
  
"St-st-STOP TAUNTING ME!!!!" Odolwa screamed in a rage.  
  
"Why? You're so easy! I mean I bet even Tingle would have a hey-day with you!"  
  
"Tingle?" Odolwa said stopping short.  
  
"What? You know him or something?" Link said inquisitively.  
  
"I- uh- of course not!" Odolwa said shifting his eyes.  
  
"What is this? A bazaar or something?! Let's get to fightin!" Link said tapping his foot.  
  
Odolwa looked at Link. Then he raised his arms... and...disappeared?!  
  
"What the heck?!" Link said dumbfounded.  
  
Then appearing as if from nowhere, Odolwa came crashing down.  
  
Link easily blocked with his newfound sword. And sliced Odolwa badly across the midsection.  
  
"EYAGH! NOT AGAIN!!!!" Odolwa said withering away.  
  
Then... the most unexpected thing happened.  
  
Link walked over to the mask that plopped down in front of him.  
  
But before he could pick it up...  
  
"Stay back! I found this mask! And it's mine!" A small figure said under the mask.  
  
Upon picking it up Link discovered...  
  
"A...frog?!" Link said dumbfounded.  
  
"I'M NOT JUST A FROG YOU IMBECILE!" the frog thing said uppity. "I'm the great and almighty Gekko!...Well that is until you came along and defeated me!" Gekko said angrily.  
  
"Defeated- who the monkey ARE you?!" Link said totally confused.  
  
"I told you! And now I suppose you want me to tell you my story right?!" Gekko said looking up.  
  
"Uh...no?" Link said grinning.  
  
"What?! You own that too me at least!" Gekko said raving.  
  
"Fine! Just shut up already!" Link said impatiently.  
  
"Okay...the story begins, when I was last defeated by you! I had teleported out of the arena. And into the swamp! Swimming away, I vowed to get revenge! And walked away accordingly. Then several years afterwards, I came across Odolwa's mask! And used it to build a vast underground empire!"  
  
"Okaaay..." Link said thinking about something else.  
  
"Then I set my eyes to the surface! I would not only make the place of my weakness my strength-! But I would make it my stronghold! And so I did, in a time I had grown content with my secret stronghold in those pathetic Deku's temple. Then growing bored I sought to take over the kingdom! And so I did. Until you again ruined my plans! Nygargh!!!" Gekko said raving.  
  
"Listen, you little frog punk, I'm on a tight schedual here, so make with the dam destruction." Link said irrated.  
  
"No! Not my stronghold! Anything but that!" Gekko said whining.  
  
"You know... while I was at the market, I saw a vendor who could use a good frog like you. Mighty tasty meal you would make..." Link said menacingly.  
  
"Fine... you destroy the dam then! I don't have the heart..." Gekko said sadly.  
  
"Just take the item in that chest there... you'll know what too do." Gekko said sitting down.  
  
"Okay lessee here..." Link said opening the chest.  
  
Then as it opened Link beheld the most awesoem item he had ever seen...  
  
"Why..."Link stammered happily, "...it looks like a giant bomb!!!"  
  
"Yes... improved version 6.0... quite expensive those things..." Gekko grumbled to himself.  
  
"I see... well, time-a- to test this baby!" Link said happily.  
  
"Hmm?! Wait- noo!!" Gekko screamed at Link waving his arms. But it was too late.  
  
Then, Link threw the bomb into the generator of the forteress.  
  
Meanwhile at the palace....  
  
"Sorry Aryll... about...you know home..."Tetra said catching up to her.  
  
"It's...okay." Aryll said with a sigh. "I suppose in the end everything will be alright..." Aryll said with a fake smile...  
  
"Poor girl...", Tetra thought, "In total denial..."  
  
Then without any warning there was a flash. Then the loudest noise any of them had ever heard.  
  
BOOOOOM!!! Came a earth shattering noise towards the spring.  
  
"What's going on?!" Tetra said covering her ears tightly...  
  
"What??" Aryll yelled back.  
  
Then all was silent....except for the ringing in everybody's ears.  
  
Link stood there among the wreckage of the mighty forteress.  
  
"Ah think grandma...the soup is too hot..." Link rambled his shirt quite blackened and torn.  
  
Then Link shook his head and looked around.  
  
"DANG!!" Link said aloud. "I'ma have fun with these things!"  
  
But to Link's astonishment... he could not hear himself talk.  
  
"What the-???" Link said but did not hear.  
  
"Ohhh, the blast! It prolly won't go away for abit." Link thought to himself. Then the ringing came.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Link screamed holding his head in agony.  
  
Then he ran around in circles clutching his head in agony. Upon which he fell off the mountain and into the river below.  
  
"He did it!" The deku queen squealed. "He pulled it off!"  
  
"And I'm saved!" Tetra said happily.  
  
"Go brother!" Aryll said happily. Suprisingly enough.  
  
Then they waited fro the hero's arrival.  
  
8 hours later...  
  
"My queen! We have discovered a rambling idiot down by the shore!" A deku guard said anxiously.  
  
"Sounds like him." Tetra said with a smirk. "Let's go get him again."  
  
And they all set off to meet Link.   
  
Upon arriving....  
  
"Link! Link! Are you okay??" Aryll said to her brother.  
  
"Ah...would like to try the steak please gramma..." Link said woozily.  
  
"Oh brother!" Tetra said throwing up her arms. "I could've seen this coming! Guy flawlessly blows the heck outta a dam- only to come out a babbling idiot!" Tetra said ranting.  
  
"Shhh! I think he coming through!" Aryll said looking down.  
  
"Aryll...Aryll???" Link said eyes sorta staring off in different directions..."Can-..can..."  
  
"What is it Link? I'll do anything!" Aryll said eyes wide.  
  
"Can...you pass the meat sauce? Gramma's steak tastes terrible without it...." Link mumbled.  
  
"Oh that does it!" Tetra said furious. "Link's coming outta that stupor right now!"  
  
And with that, Tetra jumped upon Link and beat him thoroughly.  
  
"Gahhh...." Link said with a black eye..."Where- what- Ah! Blast! Big! Ringing!" Link stammered like a madman.  
  
"LINK SHUT UP!!" Tetra said angrily. "You've been out cold for who knows how long."  
  
"Really? Hmmm...All I can rememebr is a ringing sound that just wouldn't quit." Link said sorta dizzy.  
  
"And how was Odolwa?" The queen asked excited. "Was it a hard fought battle?!"  
  
"Actually no..." Lin ksaid rubbing his head with that grin. "It turns out it was only some guy named Gekko. Wierd frog thing. Really crazy."  
  
The queen froze. "Gekko? Gekko! Gekko?!" The queen said maddened. "That frog thing! AHH! Our kingdom was almost extorted to nothing cuz of a frog!?!?!" the queen said exhasperated.  
  
"Well if it's any consolation he had a great plan." Link said backing away slowly.  
  
"EYAGH!!! Where is he! I'll take him myself!" the queen said angrily.  
  
"Ah, well about that, you see it was a big explosion..." Link said twiddling his thumbs...  
  
"And???" The queen said hanging on hsi every word.  
  
"I don't know what happened to him."  
  
"WHAT?!!" the queen said twitching, "What about my subjects???"  
  
"Same problem..." Link said grinning weakly. "Though by experiance I'd say they're back to normal."  
  
Then, as of Link had done it himself, the missing deku's came.  
  
"What a day this will be!" the queen said. "Hail Link the hero!!" 


End file.
